


One Life Gone but One More Found

by Macmak



Series: Otayuri Hybrid Life [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Otabek is worried daddy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macmak/pseuds/Macmak
Summary: Yurio runs away after stuff happens during dinner. Accidents happen.





	One Life Gone but One More Found

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a little while now and now that I have the motivation I decided to take advantage of that and finally go through with this so here we are. This part has a bit of angst for the heads up but everything turns out fine in the end. Sorry not sorry.

It had been years since Yurio had been found in the garage by Otabek. He had loved every minute of living with the Kazakh, finding life so much easier than when he was on the streets fending for himself, and even found himself loving every minute of just loving Otabek. He has admired the man at first for saving him and giving him a home when no one else would, but through the years the hybrid had found that admiration had grown into something more. He had found he'd fallen deeply in love with Otabek Altin and the only thing he feared more than baths was for the man to find out about it. So he kept to himself about it until one night when they were eating dinner. Yurio's tail would flick happily with every bite and Otabek would just watch as he ate. The blond finally looked up at him, into those intense, dark brown eyes that he had fallen so hard for. He simply raised a brow before finally speaking up.

 

"What are you staring at?" He took some more bites as he listened to the explanation from the other.

 

"Just your tail." Otabek said and tilted his head as he continued. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy for dinner." 

 

Yurio's brows furrowed and his ears went down. "Am I not allowed to be happy and enjoy dinner?"

 

Otabek quickly shook his head. "No you are allowed to be so happy. If anything that's what I prefer for you to be it's just," The Kazakh man let out a sigh, "you seem to be thinking a lot lately. You have this face that just shows you're debating things in your mind."

 

Yurio's face paled. It was true he had been thinking a lot. He had been thinking about Otabek and if he should tell him his true feelings. He thought about what would happen and if he would get kicked out because of this or if Otabek would be disgusted because a hybrid fell in love with him. He was pulled out of his slight panic when Otabek spoke up again.

 

"If you need help with anything then I'm here. I don't want you going about things alone when you know I'm here for you."

 

"They're just thoughts." Yurio huffed.

 

"But you think too hard and that's not always good. Just know you can tell me anything." He reached across table and grabbed the Russian hybrid's hand. Yurio jumped at the hand and started down at it. He could feel his face heat up and his heart pound. His ears were against his head. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

 

"I have had something on my mind recently. It's been there for a while but now it's just a consistent thing that I've had on my mind." It was now or never. Otabek just stared at him and nodded as if telling him to continue. Yurio looked down to the table. "A lot of it has to do with you and the fact we've been living together for years now." He let out a shaky breath. "There's the thought you will be disgusted when I say this but...I love you, Beka."

 

Otabek seemed to pause, blinking in what looked like shock as he didn't expect a confession. Those few quiet moments felt like eternity for Yurio and when Otabek didn't say anything he felt his tail droop and he quickly pulled his hand away, feeling tears in his eyes as he stood up and ran to the door, quickly leaving before Otabek even had the chance to get up and call after him. Yurio just ran out down the street. He didn't know where he was going but he was sure Otabek wasn't going to let him stay there anymore. The hybrid just continued to run blindly through his tears until he couldn't run anymore. He was a panting mess and when he looked back he saw he was far from the home he had known. He just shook his head and wiped at his eyes before looking forward again to see the bright headlights before pain shot through him and everything went black.

 

__________

 

When Yurio came to the first thing he noticed was the fact his entire body ached like no tomorrow. His limbs were heavy like they were being weighed down and he felt way too exhausted to even open his eyelids. The second thing he noticed was the sound of beeps and two people talking throughout the room. His ears twitched to try and pick up the noise before he finally opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in a hospital bed. He groaned softly before finally noticing the two people. A nurse was talking with Otabek. Yurio suddenly remembered what happened and he felt his face pale as he tried to sit up. He had to get out of there. He couldn't be seen there. The nurse had looked over just in time to see Yurio struggling and instantly went over to calm him down. 

 

"It's okay it's okay. Relax you're in good hands." The nurse spoke as Yurio looked up at her then at Otabek who was behind her. He tried to ignore him and answer the questions she had. Otabek looked almost relieved when Yurio answered everything right. The nurse suddenly looked at Otabek. "I'll leave you two. You probably have some catching up to do after two days." With that she left.

 

Yurio watched her leave before looking at Otabek. "I was out for two days? What even happened?"

 

Otabek let out a breath and sat in a chair. "After you confessed to me you ran off. I couldn't even stop you you were gone before I could say anything. I got worried when you didn't come back I was about to go after you when I got a call telling me you were in the hospital after getting hit by a bus." The Kazakh ran a hand through his hair and now the the Russian got a good look at him it looked like he hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep. "I rushed here and I've been next to you for two whole days."

 

Yurio blinked. "I--" 

 

"Do you know how worried I've been?" Otabek frowned. "I thought you might have died and I would have never seen you again. Especially before I had the chance to tell you I love you back."

 

Yurio's eyes widened and he felt his heart tighten as he listened to Otabek's confession before finally opening his mouth. "I'm sorry." He really had nothing else to say. What could he say?

 

Otabek let out a breath and carefully grabbed the other's hand. Yurio felt his ears perk up as he looked at Otabek with wide eyes. He could feel him shaking.

 

"Just don't scare me like this ever again." He simply said.

 

Yurio nodded. "At least I have eight more lives if I plan on pulling this shit again." He let out a little laugh before coughing and letting out a pained groan. Otabek rubbed his arm and shook his head.

 

"I'm serious. I don't want to lose you."

 

Yurio let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry. I won't do anything like this ever again.

 

"Thank you." Otabek let a little smile appear on his face before he got up. "I'm going to go see if they have anything for you to eat. Oh and Yura.."

 

Yurio watched him head to the door, his ears perking. "Yeah?"

 

"I love you too."

 

Yurio felt his face heat up as he watched the other leave him to think about his life decisions. He bit his lip and tried to relax, closing his eyes and letting out a little sigh. He felt pain in entire body. However, his heart felt full and strong and he just knew he would be spending more years with the man he had fallen deeply in love with.


End file.
